


My Bee

by Tortellini



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Beekeeping, Bees, Castiel (Supernatural) and Bees, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Cute, Cute, Cute Castiel, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Demon Dean Winchester, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-09 09:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15264390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Cas has a very important request. One that only Dean Winchester can fulfill.Oneshot/drabble





	My Bee

You know, Dean was a demon now. He was mostly just his same chill self, surrounded by stress and anxiety, never to truly be the same no matter how hard he tried... ahem. But one day Castiel came over to him holding something. 

“Hey Cas,” he said lightly. 

“Dean, I would like to sell my soul.” Said Cas. Dean blinked. Uh. 

“What?”

”For this bee.” He held out his hand. 

Inside of it was a tiny dead bumble bee. Dean blinked again. 

“Uh...”

”Resurrect my bee, Dean.” 

And he did. Because he had a soft spot for Cas. But he didn’t make him make any shady deals. 


End file.
